Forgive me
by RachelFaith00
Summary: robin shouldn't have called starfire a "Troq" after failing to capture Slade as always. I'll be editing this one now try to make it longer, better and Ya...
1. You shouldn't have said that

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Got idea from a song, forgive me by Evanescence. Enjoy! **

Forgive me

Chapter 1: You shouldn't have said that

They failed to capture Slade, as always. Robin slamed his fists on the road, "How I let Slade go!" Starfire couldn't bare to watch her best friend be angered like this. Something had to be done. "Robin, we could not have beaten Slade. He is yet too powerful l (A/N: Sorry for my bad grammar) to fight. We shall get stronger and kick the butt on of these day, Robin." Robin looked at her with red eyes, and a red face, "What do you mean? We are stong enough o beat him! You're the one holding us back! You troq! I wish you never came into our lifes!" Robin shouted at her, "But Robin," Starfire said tears fell down her face, "But what! Go away! Go to your stupid tamaran! I don't care!" Robin shouted at her. Starfire couldn't take it anymore, she ran away. Ran away from Robin. Ran away from her friends. Starfire ran to titans Tower, packed her stuff and left a note and her commuiter (A/N: I dunno how you spell it) behind. "good bye friends. I shall miss you dearly." She said walking away from titans tower and her life.

**Chapter 1 is done. I'm sorry about my spelling and grammar. Please review. I need 2 reviews before I update. I'll try to update how to bust my brothers. I'm too lazy and I need help with it.**


	2. Raven goes to Robin's mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I just own this story**

**I don't really feel like updating 'How Can I Bust My brothers?' I meant for it to be one shot. I would finish it if I get any ideas. I'm gonna start doing more writing in my chapters from now on. Here's the story, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Raven goes to Robin's head

A little while after Starfire left, the titans came back, they at least expecting star to be making her pudding of sadness or something in the common room, "Where's Star?" Beast boy asked to himself than the other titans, "I don't know, but at least I'll get some peace and quiet here." Robin muttered under his breath, Raven glared at Robin, 'Something has to be up,' Raven thought looking at Robin. "Hello? Rae? Are you home?" Beast Boy said noticing Raven wouldn't blink but would stare blankly at Robin. "Wha? I'm going to my room." Raven said rushing to her room, beast Boy watched her run off, "I wonder what you're hiding Rae." Beast Boy muttered, "Hey! Grass stain! I bet you can't beat me on Mega Monkeys 7!" Cyborg said turning on the game Station and grabbing the player 1 controller, Beast Boy grabbed the player 2 controller, "Gimme 5 bucks if I win, Cyborg," Beast Boy said starting the game and lost, "Nooo!"

Raven's room,

Raven rushed to her room, she slammed her door closed and put her hands on her head as she silped to the floor sitting down, "What is going on here? Where on earth is Starfire?" She kept asking herself questens that she couldn't answer. Not alone. Raven used her soul-self to walk to Robin's room, she walked through the door, went into Robin's mind to seek to answer. Raven walked past many different images of robin's past, until she found a new one from that day.

Raven's soul self came back to raven, she fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

**I noticed that this was Beast Boy's and Raven's chapter. I know you wanted bigger chapters, but I can't think of anything. I'm on spring break right now. So have should have a lot of time to update and make stories. But I'm using this time to do whatever. Sleep in, go to YouTube and stuff like that.**


	3. Yelling

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my stories. And penname! I bet that I could get 1 more reviews for chapter 4 to be unlocked.**

Chapter 3: Yelling

Starfire walked alone on the streets of Jump city. Rain poured down, thunder and lighting. Not many people were outside, in the cold stormy evening. Her eyes were red and puffy, tear racks stained her cheeks, the only thought that haunted her so much, and yet caused her so much trouble under two hours. Starfire didn't know where to go. Titans Tower has been her only home on Earth. She never thought she would need a new home to replace titans tower. Robin wouldn't want her back home. She wasn't sure about the others just yet. 'Have they noticed that I am even gone? I hope Robin did not. I thought I loved Robin. I was naive enough to think that he cared about me. He called me a Troq!' Starfire ran into a bus stop (A/N: These ones that are down town, Winnipeg? Downtown) She hugged herself and tried crying. She couldn't cry anymore. Then Starfire heard somebody calling her name. She turned around, and started running, she could hear the person yell out, "STARFIRE! STARFIRE!" Starfire ran out of breath, she leaned on a building, then the yells of the person got even louder and louder, until she could feel the building move, 'Oh X'hal' (A/N: X'hal?) Starfire thought. "Starfire," The voice was calm now, she looked up to see Robin.

**I'm mean. I'm stopping there. Chapter 3 is now done. I really think I could finish this story now. Let's say one more chapter to go. I could make a squeal! (Part 2!)**


	4. Happy Ending

**I finished a story in one day! Is that cool? Under 11 hours. That's 's just handle the story. With it's shortness. If I knew I'd write a little for each chapter, I should of made this a oneshot. But. Hey/ Don't blame me. Can't always tell the future. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the story**

Chapter 4: Happy ending

"Starfire," Robin said even more calmly to her, "Robin. I must go." She said about to walk away when he held her arm, "Don't." She looked at his face. Normal, yet had a hint of sadness. 'Why would Robin be upset? He has hurt me,' Starfire thought as Robin opened his mouth to say something but closed it, opened it again, and closed it, opened it and closed it. 'Why is Robin acting like a fish? Are humans part fish?' Starfire thought watching Robin open his mouth and close it, "Robin. Stop. You are not a fish." Starfire said calmly, "Star, I didn't mean what I said. Really, I wasn't thinking. You are not a nothing." Robin said, she couldn't find a small hint of lies in his face. "Robin. I forgive you." She said, "Do not go over bored when Slade gets away. We shall find him again, yes?" She said happily, Robin opened his mouth to say soemting but the Titans commuter (A/N: How do you even spell it?) rang, "Hello?" Robin said, Cyborg's face popped in, "Robin. We finally found Slade. Get your butt over here." Cyborg said, "Okay. Be right there." Roibn said closing it, "Star. You left this at home." Robin said handing her the commuter (A/N: How do you spell it?), "Thank you, Robin. Shall we go?" She said flying in mid-air putting her hand down to him, "Yes." He said taking her hand as held on.

**I'm done! My very first story done! Well, that had chapters. Are you wondering about the note? Then here it is:**

_**Dear Titans,**_

_**As you may know. I am the "Long gone" yes? I have left because friend Robin has called me Troq. I shall miss you all dearly.**_

_**Raven: Do not stay locked up in your room. You are always my sister, I shall miss you the most.**_

_**Cyborg: I have enjoyed the meat you have always made, you are always my big brother. I shall miss you dearly**_

_**Beast Boy: Even if your jokes were Corny, yes? I have always thought they were funny in a have been the best little brother I could ever gotten. I shall miss you**_

_**Robin: I cannot believe that I loved you. You have always been there for me. Good and Bad. I shall miss you most of all.**_

_**Love, Starfire**_

_**Ex team mate**_

_**Ex friend**_

_**There you have it, the end of my story! Thank you all for spending your time on reading! I could make a squeal if you wanted. PM me if you would. See ya!**_

_**XXX**_

_**-Darkgurl01**_


End file.
